Eight Years Later
by AlmightySaeChan
Summary: Just my little version of what happens 8 years after defeating naraku, good story especially if you like princess Amidala sp? and fluffy


"Cousin Ro!" Two twins chorused as they ran up to the small house just outside Keade-sama's village. "Sanyo! Momaru! Mommy! Daddy! Auntie Mango and uncle Momo here!" the 3-year-old, Ro yelled from the porch. She ran towards the two twins and knocked them down as they collided. "Sanyo! Momaru! You come play wif me again?!"  
  
"Yup!" Momaru laughed.  
  
"You guys won't be jumping all around the house this time though, you'll stay outside." Sanyo and Momaru's dad commented, "yes it's a nice winter day and there's enough snow for a snowball fight!" The 8-year-old twins looked at their parents innocently, and then once they turned around they rubbed their hands together evilly.  
  
"Uncle Momo! Uncle Momo! You bring the stick?! You bring the stick?!" Uncle momo sighed. "Yes but if you start to whack Sanyo or Momaru with it I'll take it away!"  
  
"Yes uncle momo!(" Uncle momo tossed her a minimized version of his staff. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! This is the bestest present I ever did get!" Auntie mango leaned to momo and whispered, "I see she got Inuyasha's bad grammar."  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
"Sorry Inuyasha but seriously you could try to teach her our names."  
  
"We have been trying sango but she doesn't believe they're your real names. and she's only 3!"  
  
"I like it when she calls me uncle momo." Uncle momo declared, "As long as she's happy sango." Kagome scolded. "Yea, I guess. But I just don't like mango's!"  
  
"So you hold a grudge against our daughter for calling you a fruit? T_T"  
  
"Ow!!! Daddy! Ro is poking us with the stick!!!" everyone starred at the adorable 3-year-old. "What? Uncle momo say no whack. Ro no whack.^^"  
  
"Well. she paid attention to the details." Inuyasha said. Miroku sighed, "OK, Ro will you come here?" she walked towards him hesitantly. He knelt down. "Ro-" CRACK! CRASH! "Waaaaaah! Ow!" Sango, kagome, and Inuyasha walked over to the place where the twins crashed from a tree.  
  
"Ow. anyway, Ro. you can't go around just poking people with a stick, so I'm going to have to take your staff away. ok?" miroku explained. Ro stuck out her lower lip and it trembled her big golden eyes welled with tears. She made a small squeaking noise, in her throat and looked down at the staff in her hands like she was giving away a puppy. "B-but. uncle m-momo s- say n-no w-whack." a small tear went down her cheek, "And Ro no whack." miroku gave her a sympathetic look and sat down cross-legged and sat her down on his lap. (it works all the time)  
  
"Ok. I will let you keep the stick as long as you only use it when you are in danger, k?" Ro smiled and nearly strangled uncle momo to death by her hug. Then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Your Ro's favorite uncle!"  
  
"Why thank you Ro ^_^"  
  
"Have you taken the staff?" Inuyasha asked walking away from the girls and the twins. Miroku smiled up at him and said, "We have come to a mutual understanding^_^"  
  
"and what was that mutual understanding? T_T" Ro stood up and clung to her daddy's leg "uncle momo said Ro only use the staff when Ro in danger^_^"  
  
"is that so?" Inuyasha said as he squatted down next to her. "Especially when your-" he winked at miroku, "attacked by-" miroku and Inuyasha surrounded the girl, "Tickle monsters?!" they attacked tickling her as if there was no tomorrow.  
  
"AHHHHhahahahaha! Ha-ha-help! Mo-ha-mmy! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Momm-heehee! Help- ha!" kagome, looked over at her child, as did the twins and sango.  
  
She made them huddle together, "ok sango get momo, I'll get inu, and the twins will save Ro and take her inside where we will begin to eat and won't let the guys in til we're done^_^"  
  
"perfect" the others chorused.  
  
Slowly while Inu and momo were absorbed in their tickling, sango and kagome crawled behind the predators. Ro's laughing was drowning out any noise they might be making (for those of you who want inu to hear them) all of a sudden kagome yelled "NOW!" and they tackled Inuyasha and momo clinging to them like a bears on tree's holding their arms to their sides. "Hurry! Momaru! Sanyo! Get Ro and hurry!" she said in a sarcastic worried voice. The twins each grabbed one of Ro's arms and ran into the house screaming bloody murder (heeheehee).  
  
Kagome kissed Inu on the cheek, and sango kissed momo on the top of his head and they darted for the house "not this year!" Inu muttered as miroku and he got up and stopped the door before it shut fully. Of course this required crushing his hand.  
  
"OW!" kagome, and sango stopped pushing and kagome checked his hand. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Are you ok???"  
  
"Um.ye-ah."  
  
"Ok ^-^ lets eat!!!"  
  
" o.O;;"  
  
Process is to slow. Must speed up.  
  
Everyone goes in and they have a big dinner and as expected the kids finish first. "Mom can we go outside and play in the snow?"  
  
"Yeah, just don't get sick."  
  
"Okies" they chorused.  
  
"Hey Ro! Catch!!!" Momaru sent a ball heading her way. She jumped but it was to high and it went behind some trees and bushes. "Ro get it!" little did she know it was a snowball and she wouldn't be able to see it after it was thrown. She was trudging threw the snow looking at the ground for the ball when she ran into something.  
  
"Oof!" her balance was thrown off and she fell causing snow to get in her eyes. She rubbed them furiously when a gruff voice asked, "are you ok?" she rubbed her eyes once more and looked up at a tall figure and screamed "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~ At the house~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh no!" "What is it Inuyasha?" "It's sesshomaru's yearly visit!!" "Oh no! My baby!" she screamed sarcastically  
  
~*~*~*~ With Ro~*~*~*~  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! **Huff** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"  
  
"Oh will you be quiet?!"  
  
"Ro's daddy said that if Ro in ever trouble to scream until Ro's daddy find Ro!!!"  
  
'She talks in third person just like Rin did'  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! DADDY!!!"  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU RO?!" was heard in the distance. "DADDY!! OVER HERE!!! RO OVER HERE! AND SO IS THE BIG MAN WITH THE FURRY ROPE!"  
  
"Big man with the furry what?!"  
  
"ROPE!!!"  
  
"T_T don't you dare touch her Sesshomaru!!!" Inuyasha came through the trees just as Sesshomaru had poked her. "T_T you know what I meant!"  
  
Sesshomaru picked Ro up from the ground by the back of her kimono and looked at her in the face (much like what Inuyasha does with shippo)  
  
"Is this your heir?"  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
"You're a parent yet you still act like a child."  
  
"Feh! Let her go." Sesshomaru looked into her face again. "Hello child. I'm your uncle."  
  
"No uncle momo is Ro's uncle!" Sesshomaru looked at her funny and mouthed 'uncle momo?' at Inuyasha and he just shrugged. He looked back at her and said, "Well I am related by blood."  
  
"Blood? You mean like if Ro bit your nose and you would bleed? That kind of blood?"  
  
"Precisely. But don't get any ideas." With that she latched on to his head some how have gotten out of his grip and was sitting promptly on his head. "Okays, well then Ro wants to play with uncle. fluffy's hair!"  
  
"You what!?!?!" Inuyasha chuckled at the child's innocents (sp??) , and started to walk off "and where do you think YOU'RE going?!"  
  
"Home. Ro can take care of a big demon like you all on her own. I'm so proud."  
  
"You can't leave me here alone with this little squirt!"  
  
"Can, and will. wait. why'd you come in the first place?" Sesshomaru stopped to think. "ya know, I forget." he looked off into space up at the sky (go figure) and stood like that.  
  
Meanwhile Ro had braided almost every inch of his hair and put it up to make him look like queen Amidala(sp??) from star wars. Then she and Inuyasha walked home giggling about the weird hairdo.  
  
###########  
  
ya so this is the only chapter. I just thought it would be cutsie. if you don't like it sry. I jus wanted to share my idea of wat happened over 8 years. so.um. **hides in corner** go away stop staring at your computer mindlessly reading this rambling! Grr go away!!! Your scaring me!!! 


End file.
